


Otra historia comienza

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Universe Alteration, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECUELA DE "Una historia diferente"</p>
<p>“Bueno, Yona, ahora sabes la verdad sobre mí… Soy un mentiroso, soy inmortal hasta el punto de que puedo decir que nada puede matarme… ¿Tú aún… aceptas-”<br/>“Eres Ouryuu.” Le cortó Yona, estirando sus manos y descruzando los brazos de él, dirigiéndole una mirada severa. “Tú eres valioso para mí, al igual que eras valioso para el Rey Hiryuu tantos años atrás. Te acepto como mi dragón, ya que crees que soy la reencarnación de Hiryuu.”<br/>“Bueno, lo eres. Eres el dragón rojo.”<br/>“Entonces créeme, Zeno, te acepto.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Another Story Begins" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768767/chapters/13293607</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Story Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768767) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



> Esta es la secuela de “A Different Story” o “Una historia diferente” en español. Recomiendo que leáis mi traducción de este fanfic antes de empezar con esta secuela.

Aún había ruidos de pelea rodeándoles. Zeno se mantuvo quieto, sus palabras flotaban en el aire a su alrededor. Se negaba a mirar a Yona, sus ojos estaban fijos en cualquier cosa salvo en la chica que estaba de pie enfrente de él. Había una sensación de pesadez rodeando a su corazón, el órgano se sentía demasiado grande en su pecho. Todavía había una sensación de temor en el aire, arremolinándose a su alrededor y haciéndole sentir incómodo.

“¿Zeno?”

Él permaneció en silencio, obligándose e inhalar y exhalar, haciendo que su corazón latiera de forma más estable. Una parte de él se negaba a mirar a Yona, se negaba a aceptar las palabras que él mismo había dicho. Se escuchó un suspiro, y al momento después ella estaba en frente de él, con el rostro tenso por la preocupación. Por un momento parecía que ella iba a decir algo, quizás lo hizo. Él se preparó para ello, sintiendo los restos de un pánico frío rodeándole aún más.

“Mírame, Zeno.”

“Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.” Murmuró él, sintiendo que sus extremidades se ponían tensas ante sus palabras. Se sentía extraño dejar caer su fachada habitual, su forma habitual de hablar, o tratar de hablar. Él no quería mirarla porque temía decirla más mentiras. Había una pequeña parte de él que temía que Yona fuera a gritarle, que estuviera furiosa con él por mentir y seguir difundiendo más mentiras en vez de decirla la verdad.

Había demasiadas mentiras que reparar.

“Escucha.” Comenzó Yona, tal vez sin ni siquiera prestar atención al cambio de su forma de hablar. Los hombros de ella se hundieron un poco, la chica tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar. “Realmente no me importa cuál es tu poder, o que no puedas morir, o… lo que sea. Quiero decir siento curiosidad, pero… Ese no es el punto. Sinceramente, solo… me alegro de que estés bien.”

“Yona.” La respondió Zeno frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba. “Te das cuenta de que os he mentido a todos, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, pero tenias tus razones, ¿no?” Le preguntó Yona, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Algo pareció cruzar su mente, su ceño se profundizó. “Antes dijiste que morirías si eras apuñalado, pero me acabas de decir que no puedes hacerlo. ¿Cuál es la mentira?”

“… No puedo morir.” Él desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. “He intentado morir, innumerables veces… Nada puede matarme, y he estado vivo durante tantos siglos, no quería que tú o el muchacho os sintierais incómodos… Pero yo soy… Zeno es mucho más viejo que el mismo Kouka.”

“¿De verdad?”

“Sí…” Se sintió reír, el dragón negó con la cabeza ligeramente. “El Rey Hiryuu creó el país justo después de que cumpliera dieciséis años, y me convertí en Ouryuu justo después de cumplir diecisiete.”

“Tú eras-”

“Soy el único Ouryuu que existe, aparte del propio dragón. Y ese bastardo no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra en miles de años…”

“Así que cuando dijiste que habías sido nombrado como el primer Ouryuu…”

“Mentira. Fui llamado como mi abuelo.” Murmuró Zeno. Él suspiró, cruzándose de brazos mientras la pelea parecía apagarse. Esa acción sofocó los retortijones de su estómago, pareció centrarle lo suficiente como para oír sus propios pensamientos. “Bueno, Yona, ahora sabes la verdad sobre mí… Soy un mentiroso, soy inmortal hasta el punto de que puedo decir que nada puede matarme… ¿Tú aún… aceptas-”

“Eres Ouryuu.” Le cortó Yona, estirando sus manos y descruzando los brazos de él, dirigiéndole una mirada severa. “Tú eres valioso para mí, al igual que eras valioso para el Rey Hiryuu tantos años atrás. Te acepto como mi dragón, ya que crees que soy la reencarnación de Hiryuu.”

“Bueno, lo eres. Eres el dragón rojo.”

“Entonces créeme, Zeno, te acepto. Realmente no me importa que mintieras. Lo hiciste por una razón.”

Él sonrió durante un momento, liberando sus manos para abrazar a la chica fuertemente. “Gracias, señorita.”

“Ohhh, ¿has vuelto a llamarme señorita? Me gustaba oírte decir mi nombre.”

Zeno se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que dejaba ir a la chica, revolviendo el pelo de ella. “Lo siento, señorita. Tal vez lo haga otra vez, algún día, algún día.”

 


	2. Calma tras la tormenta

“¿Con esta están todas?”

Zeno asintió con la cabeza, ayudando a la última joven mujer a abandonar el barco en el que las mantenían cautivas. Su habitual sonrisa brillante y alegre estaba de regreso, la preocupación que había sentido porque Yona descubriera sus verdaderos poderes estaban enterrados y ocultos en lo más profundo de su mente. Realmente no había tiempo para pensar sobre ello, para detenerse más en eso, no con la tripulación de Gi-gan vitoreando por la victoria mientras Yona explicaba lo que había pasado (la chica dejó fuera de su relato todo lo relacionado con el hecho de que él hubiera sido apuñalado).

“Lo habéis hecho bien, Yona querida.” Jae-ha sonrió, palmeando la cabeza de la chica brevemente antes de despegar, saltando al barco que había al lado probablemente para atar a cualquier mercenario inconsciente. Una brillante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yona ante su elogio, la chica se giró y siguió a Yun mientras él intentaba curar a todos los que habían resultado heridos.

Era una victoria. Tal vez la primera verdadera victoria que Yona había experimentad desde que huyó del castillo. La primera victoria que ellos tenían como un grupo. Debía ser celebrado, conservado en sus recuerdos…

Si este tipo de cosas no le hubieran sucedido a él ya tantas veces en el pasado hasta el punto de perder la cuenta, él habría estado en el medio de la celebración, saltando por la emoción. Pero para los demás, los dragones más jóvenes, era su primera victoria.

La primera de muchas que esperaban tener.

“Oye, Zeno.”

El dragón amarillo alzó la vista, dirigiéndole a Kija la sonrisa más brillante que pudo mientras se aproximaba a él. “¿Qué puede hacer Zeno por ti, Hakuryuu?”

“Deberías conocer a las dos personas que nos ayudaron durante tu ausencia.” Comenzó Kija, cogiendo a Zeno con volandas con su garra de dragón antes de que Zeno pudiera protestar. “¡Hablando de eso! ¡Deberías habernos avisado antes de marcharte para ayudar a la princesa! Pero, con la fuerza de Hak nos las pudimos arreglar supongo…”

Ese nombre hizo que a Zeno le recorriera un escalofrío, una conversación de meses atrás volvió a su cabeza.

_¡No! ¡Tenemos que volver a por Hak! ¡Por favor!_ Yona había entrado en pánico, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos cuando asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿Tú guardaespaldas? Ah, Zeno desearía poder hacerlo._ La había respondido él, apartando la mirada mientras miraba fijamente entre las ramas de los árboles, rezando por poder ver lo que les acechara en medio de la noche. _Tener a alguien tan fuerte como él con nosotros podría ser muy útil, ¿sabes? Pero, sería muy complicado para Zeno volver a la capital después de haberte ayudado a escapar, señorita, y sería muy peligroso para ti._

“¡No! ¡No, Zeno necesita que le pongas en el suelo AHORA Hakuryuu!” Protestó Zeno, luchando contra la fuerza de Kija. Él apretó sus manos formando puños y golpeó reiteradamente el blanco brazo de dragón. “¡Zeno necesita asegurarse de que la señorita y el muchacho están bien!”

“¿Ellos no están bien?” Le preguntó Kija preocupado, aceptando a regañadientes los deseos de Zeno y bajándole al sueño, a pesar de que lo hizo de forma algo brusca. “¿Les ha ocurrido algo? ¡¿Alguno de esos demonios osó lastimar a la princesa?!”

“Hakuryuu.” Comenzó Zeno, trastabillando en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio. Giró su atención hacia el dragón, obligándose a permanecer tranquilo. “Háblale a Zeno sobre Hak primero. ¡Por favor, dile a Zeno que no mencionaste a la señorita ante él!”

“¡Él es alto, con el pelo negro y pelea con la misma fuerza que todos nosotros! Yo no me lo creía al principio, pero…”

“Hakuryuu, ¿había alguien más con él?”

“Sí, un hombre llamado Won con el pelo rubio claro. Parecía que Hak estaba recibiendo ordenes de él, o algo así… Él estaba fascinado con mi mano, como cualquiera debería estarlo.”

Won. Zeno estaba seguro de haber oído ese nombre antes. Tal vez en un recuerdo, antes de que ayudara a Yona a escapar. Un débil recuerdo de tres niños corriendo por la capital, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos por la moción. La princesa con sus dos amigos, uno que se presentó como…

Zeno sacudió la cabeza, aclarando su recuerdo a la vez que se daba cuenta. “Hakuryuu. Debes mantenerles alejados de la señorita.”

“Pero… ¿Por qué?”

“Zeno te lo explicará después.” Le respondió, girando sobre sus talones rápidamente. “Ahora mismo, Zeno tiene que asegurarse de que la señorita esté a salvo.”

Él se fue corriendo, dejando al dragón blanco perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Zeno pensó que si él estaba aquí entonces Yona podría estar en peligro.

“… por rescatarnos.”

Él se detuvo, alzando la mirada mientras las mujeres que habían sido mantenidas de rehenes se inclinaban ante los piratas de Awa. Yona y Shin-ah estaban de pie entre ellos, la chica sonreía alegremente mientras los piratas aceptaban su agradecimiento, los hombres hicieron vítores mientras Gi-gan exigía alcohol como pago por los servicios que habían hecho. Yoon corría entre ellos, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira mientras comenzaba a gritarle al grupo.

“¡Esperad! ¡Todos están heridos, no pueden permitirse beber alcohol!” Gritó Yoon, girándose hacia la capitana pirata enojado. “¡Tenemos que curarles a todos antes de que mueran!”

“¡Aperitivos! ¡Necesitamos aperitivos! ¡En vez de eso haz aperitivos!”

“¡No soy tu esposa! ¡De todos modos necesitáis que trate vuestras heridas antes!”

Zeno se rió, colándose entre la gente hacia Yona para agarrarla de la mano rápidamente, guiándola lejos de la excitada tripulación.

“¡No se puede evitar, Yoon!” Añadió Jae-ha, su voz flotó sobre las cabezas de todos, mientras iba hacia ellos. “Hoy es un día especial. Finalmente hemos alcanzado la victoria, la más espléndida recompensa que podríamos esperar. Awa finalmente ha sido limpiada, y eso por esta hermosa ciudad portuaria y las igualmente hermosas señoritas…”

“¡Zeno! ¡Nos vamos a perder la celebración!” Protestó Yona, mientras la voz de Jae-ha se perdía en la distancia.

“Lo siento, lo siento, pero Zeno necesita hablar contigo, señorita.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Yona siguió a Zeno entre la multitud que seguía llegando, con risas animadas y gritos de alegría llenando el aire de la madrugada. Ella quería unirse a todos ellos, para cantar y bailar por la victoria, pero algo sobre el repentino cambio en las palabras de Zeno la tenía preocupada. Él la guió lejos, a través de la multitud de gente hasta llegar al barco de Gi-gan, tirando de ella para subirla a bordo con una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Bueno, Zeno se encuentra en un pequeño dilema.” La respondió, sus ojos marrones examinaron la cubierta, guiándola rápidamente hacia los aposentos de la capitana. “Verás, parece que el primo de la señorita está en Awa.”

La sangre de ella se enfrió. Yona quedó paralizada, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba a Zeno. “¿Soo-Won está…?”

“Bueno, eso es lo que cree Zeno, ¿sabes?” La respondió Zeno, empujando la puerta para abrirla mientras la guiaba dentro. “Hakuryuu quería que Zeno conociera a unas personas llamadas Hak y Won, y si Zeno lo recuerda correctamente, Won es el nombre que el rey utiliza, ¿cierto?”

“Hak podría haber mencionado algo- ¡Espera, ¿Hak?! Tenemos que-”

“Señorita.”

Ella se paralizó, mirando fijamente a Zeno a la vez que él se giraba hacia ella, su expresión era seria. “Piénsalo. La última vez que alguien vio a la señorita, ella estaba cayendo por el borde de un barranco. Aquellos de la Tribu del Fuego que nos seguían debieron informar sobre ello, con el pelo que la señorita se cortó, y declararte muerta.”

Yona se mordió el labio, sintiendo como su corazón latía en su pecho. Ella razonó que eso era cierto, respirando hondo mientras se obligaba a calmarse.

“Ellos deben creer que estás muerta.” Continuó Zeno. “Así que Zeno cree que deberíamos mantenerlo así. De lo contrario, la señorita podría verse conducida a tener que tratar con algo desagradable…”

“¿Qué podría ser más desagradable que esto?” Inquirió Yona, cruzándose de brazos mientras se enfurruñaba ligeramente. “Hak está aquí, él debería estar conmigo. Después de todo, él es mi guardaespaldas.”

“Yona.”

Ella hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba a Zeno.

“No necesitas un guardaespaldas.” Comenzó Zeno lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, su pelo se removió con el movimiento. “Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que eras antes. Puedes pelear con una espada y un arco, y puedes curar a la gente. Has aprendido tantas cosas, ¿no es así, Yona?”

“Sí… lo he hecho, pero…”

“Además.” Continuó Zeno, dirigiéndola una brillante sonrisa. “Te prometí que te protegería. El Rey Hiryuu me protegió a mí, siglos atrás, así que por favor permíteme devolver el favor ahora que puedo. No te impediré aprender tantas cosas nuevas como puedas. De cualquier forma, eso sería contraproducente.”

Yona se mantuvo callada tras las palabras de Zeno, la chica se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras pensaba. “… ¿Puedo seguir así, Zeno?”

“¡Definitivamente!” Exclamó Zeno. “Puedes seguir haciéndote fuerte, y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Zeno sabe que quieres ver otra vez al señor, pero eso podría provocar algunos problemas, ¿cierto?”

“Si Hak está con Soo-Won,” Murmuró Yona. “entonces probablemente no sepa que Soo-Won mató a mi padre… Seguro que no estaría con él si lo supiera, ¿verdad?”

“¿Eso crees?”

“¡Absolutamente!”

Ella suspiró. Zeno tenía un punto, ella gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. “Si tú lo crees, entonces supongo que sí…”

“¡Por supuesto que lo creo, señorita! Solo puedes crecer a partir de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Soo-Won?!”

Soo-Won miró hacia atrás, sonriendo brillantemente cuando Hak le alcanzó, con una expresión enojada en su rostro mientras pisaba fuertemente el suelo. “¡Oh, ahí estás, Hak! Es hora de que nos movamos, ¿no crees?”

“¡¿De verdad te vas a ir,” Hak gimió. “justo después de ser testigo de cómo una banda de piratas ha asesinado al lord de la ciudad?!”

“Bueno, ya escuchaste a Jae-ha. Tráfico de personas. No deseo permitir que eso continúe en mi reino, así que si una banda de piratas puede hacer una demostración con esto, entonces ¿por qué no?” Musitó Soo-Won, encogiéndose de hombros. “Me imagino que Awa se ocupará de su problema con su lord por su cuenta. ¡Así que, realmente, deberíamos continuar!”

“¿Simplemente estás… pasando esto por alto?” Le preguntó Hak, sacudiendo al cabeza molesto. “¡Y también justo después de que Kija quisiera que conociéramos a su maestro! ¡Pensaba que querías conocerles! Ah, sabía que eras un idiota, pero esto.”

“Por supuesto que estoy pasando esto por alto.” Le explicó Soo-Won, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que hacía un gesto a Hak indicándole que le siguiera. “Además, puedo decir que Jae-ha no quería que conociéramos a su maestro y de todos modos vimos sus habilidades. No quiero ir en contra de un dragón así de cualquier forma.”

Hak suspiró, negando con la cabeza enojado. “No puedo entenderte, Soo-Won.”

“Tal vez es mejor así. ¡Ahora ven! ¡Nos vamos a Chin-Shin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de GoldenWooly traducidas:  
> Hola otra vez, tal vez por última vez creo.  
> En el caso de que no os hayáis percatado, “Otra historia comienza” no ha sido actualizado durante MUCHO tiempo. Lo siento mucho, pero eso es debido al hecho de que desde entonces yo he… de alguna forma me he desconectado del fandom un poco. Vosotros sabéis cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad?  
> No sé si habrá otra actualización, como, nunca más. La única razón por la que he publicado este capítulo es porque ya estaba en progreso antes de que perdiera toda la motivación para escribirlo, y después de cierta sorpresa de Buri me he dado cuenta de que debería finalizar el capítulo y publicarlo.  
> Me gustaría darle las gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado este proyecto. “Una historia diferente” ha sido algo muy preciado para mí durante mucho tiempo, y en realidad que tanta gente lo haya amado y disfrutado me hace muy, muy feliz. Siento mucho dejaros a todos así.  
> Ha sido un largo tiempo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y espero veros de nuevo en algún momento!!
> 
> ooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Como ya habéis podido leer en las notas de GoldenWooly que he traducido, este fanfic va a entrar en una pausa indefinida.  
> Yo personalmente lo lamento mucho porque me gustaba mucho esta historia, pero como alguien que también ha tenido mis propios fanfics largos sin actualizar durante un largo periodo de tiempo por haber perdido la motivación tampoco tengo derecho a quejarme o cuestionarla.  
> De todos modos, os aseguro que seguiré al pendiente de esta autora regularmente por si decidiera volver a actualizar para seguir traduciéndolo.


End file.
